The Creature
by keeperofcoldtoes
Summary: Basicily, Omi and co., Chase, and Jack stumble upon a cavern that holds a vampire like creature. Mostly Jack centered. Rated for swearing and blood spill
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Xiaolin Showdown. if i did i would fill it with Jack angst, and romance, and tragedy, and all that good stuff! however the world is cruel in this dark era.

Prologue

"Soon, those idiots in Backwelth will realize my true talents!" a scientist mumbled as he wormed his way through the many wires that littered his labratory.

This scientist lived in the early 18th century and resided in the secluded areas of France. He lived in a mansion that had three stories and currently he was in the uppermost story.

The man was tall and thin and he had a look in his eyes that told that his soul was black and clouded. He wore huge glasses that tended to slip to the edge of his nose and he wore a black cloak that covered the tips of his polished shoes. He had black hair that was thinning at the top and he had crooked yellow teeth.

The people who know him, though there are very few, referred to him as a mad man who fondled with life far to often.

You see this scientist had a talent for things such as Biology, Physics, and Chemisty and his goal in life was to create a being that would serve him to his hearts content and would destroy all those that would oppose his ideas.

At the moment he was working on a project that would be above all of the organisms known to Earth and would fulfill his very dreams.

"Finally, the time is near my dear Fang, for you to rise from the dark cripts of creation and prove to everyone that I am not crazy," the old man giggled, showing his tartar covered teeth in the process.

He walked over to the table that was at the center of the room.

On the table was a creature that was foreign to anything on Earth. It had ruby eyes that held no feelings. It's skin was a sickly brown color. It was completely bald ontop, not counting the white hairs that poked out of it's entire body. It had three rows of teeth that were all jagged and pointed. It had two slits for a nose that closely resembled to a nose from a snake. It had four fingers on each hand with long sharp pointed fingernails that looked like daggers. Connected to the inner arm and the chest was a thin layer of skin that looked like bat wings. And his toes had sharp toe-nails that curled like talions.

Although this creature looked liveing was was dead and had not even tasted life before. This was the creation of the scientist.

"Finally I can see you walk on your own two feet," said the scientist as he pulled out a syringe from his pocket that held a green liquid. He smiled and let out a little giggle before injecting the liquid into the being.

He stood there and waited paitently for any signs of life but none came.

The scientist checked his pocket watch to find that ten minutes had past and yet nothing had happened.

The scientist let out a defeated sigh and turned to walk out the door, but as he turned the door knob he heard an ear pierceing scream.

The scientist quickly turned about to face his creation only to find that it was merely inches from his face. The scientist grinned broadly and looked into the eyes of his dear 'Fang'. "Finally, the day that I have been waiting for for so many years has come at last," the scientist said with the grin never moveing from his face.

The creature gave a deep growl and launched its self on its creator and tackled him to the floor.

"AH! LET ME GO FANG! GET OFF! I DEMAND THAT YOU GET OFF!" yelled the scientist as he flailed about beneath Fang.

Fang growled even louder and mercilessly bit into the scientist's neck and sucked out it's master's fluids until the scientist stilled and breathed his last breath.

TBC

i know it is short, but it's supposed to be, i will be sure to make the next chapter long. and could you people please send in some reviews, they are the wood that feeds the flames of my inspiration. in other words, no reviews, no chapters. however, i am aware that this chapter may not be that great, so i'm expecting at least 1 review. also, could you guys go easy on me? this happens to be my first attempt at a horror story. 


	2. The Cave

"Jack wake up!" a loud voice sounded in my ear.

"WHA-?" I fumbled about in my sheets and fell to my concrete floor with the grace of a rock.

"What'sgoinnon?" I said half asleep.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself! Now get up you lazy boy!" Wuya screeched from above me. See, it's times like these when I wish I had a set of ear plugs.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 2:15 in the morning. Annoyed, I ignored her and pulled my blanket from off my bed and snuggled beneath it, apparently ready to go back to sleep.

"What are you doing child! This Shen Gong Wu is important!" Wuya yelled and flew through my head. I screamed and immediately sat upright.

"Alright already, I'm up," I groaned and picked myself off the floor, "So what does it do?"

"It's called the Cresent of Light, it has the ability to ward away creatures and spells that would be considered evil and dark."

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" I retorted angrily, and Wuya gave me the evilest glare I have ever seen her give me, "I'll take that as a 'yes'," I said cheerfully and prepared to get ready for the journey ahead.

oOoOoOo

The flight to our destination wasn't a very pleasant one, considering the fact that Wuya continued to scream in my ear and I was kinda half asleep while flying and nearly flew into Chase's montain. Although, actually flying into it, would have been a very good thing, since I don't like Chase any more and the thought of him comeing home to see a huge hole in his roof would be hilarious.

Anyway, upon arrival, the Xiaolin Losers and even Chase were found at the site of the Shen Gong Wu. I parked my plane in midair and jumped out of it and then used my heli-pack to hover down below, and was able to catch a bit of the conversation that Chase and Omi were having.

"- will be your last battle Chase, because we will succeed in retrieving the Cresent of Light and use it on you!" Omi cried out while pointing an accuseing finger at Lizard Boy.

"I, however, doubt that," Chase said simply and turned his head to look at me.

"Yeah, me too," I said with a broad grin, "Because I'm going to be the one who gets that Shen Gong Wu and 'I' will be the one that gets rid of Chase and Wuya!" I said as Wuya growled in my ear.

"What are you talking about Spicer? You haven't won a showdown in at least two months," Raimundo said with a grin.

I gave him a sour face, "Well, that's about to change," I said, it was at that time a came to realize my surroundings. I was obviously in a dense jungle. And as I looked around, there was what appeared to be a large doorway at the base of a nearby hill, and the doorway was boarded up and had the words KEEP OUT, TOXIC WASTE, and HAZARDOUS written in red paint, across it.

"Well, gang," the stupid green dragon started, "It seems like the Shen Gong Wu is in that closed up shaft," Dojo said and pointed at the creepy looking doorway.

I felt a shiver go down my spine. The reason for this wasn't because the place looked very frightening, but it was because it seemed oddly familiar. Like it was from someplace I had heard of before, although I couldn't quite place it.

I watched as Kimiko shivered as well, apparently she didn't like this place either. Other than that nobody seemed to be fazed.

Feeling oddly enough, brave. I put on one of my stupid grins and charged at the door, ready to bust it down. Only for me to hit the wood at full force and fall down on my rear, while sporting a bloody nose. 

"Owww," I said and cupped my hands over my nose. How could I have been so stupid as to think that I could actually bust down that door? I must have been watching to many action movies because I obviously don't have that kind of strength.

"And this is were a bid you farewell," Chase said and snapped his fingers. At that moment, many of his jungle cats appeared, surrounding me and the xiaolin warriors. After that, he punched the entrance to the shaft and the boards over it snapped into many pieces. He then ran into the cave and disappeared in it's dark abyss.

"Well, go get the Wu, you baffoon!" Wuya screached. I nodded and was going to run into the shaft also, but one of Chase's cheetah's was blocking the entrance. Lucky for me though, it was only one cat. Everyone else had about five, but still, being the weakest person in the group really was a down side. 

"Jackbots, attack!" I yelled and about eight appeared and began to fight the cats and the xiaolin warriors. Unfortunately, half of them got destroyed by the cats and the other half were blown up by the warriors in a matter of seconds.

The cheetah growled and pounced at me, luckily enough, I dodged and ran straight through the entrance of the cavern with a cheetah closely following.

No, I am not afraid of the dark, which it was in this place, I am just afraid what is in the dark. At this moment, there is a cheetah chaseing after me in the dark. Okay, normally, that would freak me out, but not as badly as the cheetah successfully pounceing on me and tackleing me to the ground. 

I screamed as loud as I could, while it stood ontop of me, scratching me with it's front paws while pinning me down with it's weight. 

"Fight back Jack!" Wuya yelled in the darkness. I then kicked my legs up and pushed the furry beast off of me and and it landed to my right. Well, actually, I can't really say that it landed, because I heard it roar, but the roar started to get distant until the sound disappeared and I didn't hear it land. So I'm guessing it fell into a deep, dark hole that is nearby. Well, I guess you can tell that I really don't like this place.

I grunted as I attempted to stand only to fall back onto the ground in pain.

"What's wrong Jack?" Wuya asked from somewhere above me.

"I think that cat scratched me or something," I said slowly. It was true, the cat had to of, because I don't remember my chest hurting before entering the cave.

It was then that I could hear the other's running in my direction. I was about to get up, but Clay tripped over me and fell right ontop of me. Oh, yeah, that really did a number on me. I have a bloody nose, my chest is in pain and some guy that is nearly twice my size falls right on top of me. Yeah, that really doesn't feel to great.

"What in tarnation?" I heard the cowboy gasp ontop of me.

"What is it Clay?" Kimiko asked and the others stopped running.

"I think I tripped over somethin'," he said ontop of me, I grunted in reply and he heaved himself off of me.

"What is it?" Raimundo asked curiously. God, why don't they just get a flashlight and take a guess?

"You tripped over Jack," I heard Wuya say flatly.

"Did he get kicked out?" Omi said.

"Uh, I think you mean knocked out," Raimundo corrected.

"That too!" Omi exclaimed.

"No, he's just lying there," Wuya said with a sigh, "I should have gone to Katnappe, at least she is more compitent than him."

Someone took out a flashlight and shined it on me. I heard everyone gasp.

"I'm not that ugly," I said to them. Oh great, I just insulted myself...again.

"What happened you?" Kimiko asked. I glanced down only to see that the cheetah had caused more of an injury than I had realized, because starting at my chest and ending at the center of my stomache were three long gashes. And blood was staining my clothes.

"Stupid cat," I hissed and slowly stood up, hunching my back and placeing my arm over my wounds.

"Are you going to be alright?" Omi asked me.

"Yep," I said with my stupid smile and gave a nervous laugh, "I'll be fine. Now were was that Wu again Wuya?" I asked the floating witch.

She eyed me strangely, "Just keep going straight," she said simply and floated off into the darkness.

"Right," I said smugly and marched forward, trying to ignore the pain.

The monks must have been giving me strange looks because I could feel their eyes on my back as I walked onward.

"Are you sure your alright Jack?" Raimudo asked me from behind.

"Besides the fact that I am in a creepy, dark cave, and talking to a bunch of losers...I'm fine," I replied and continued to walk.

Well, ten minutes had passed and the xiaolin warriors and I continued to walk on. Although, my chest continued to be in a considerable amount of pain.

"Do you think that Chase has already retrieved the Wu?" I heard Clay speak from behind me.

Dojo stuck his head out from under Clay's hat, "No, if he did, then my Shen Gong Wu rash would be gone my now," the little dragon said.

"I wonder why it is taking him so long," Kimiko stated.

"Hopefully, he fell down one of those dark holes," I said with a snicker.

The others and I continued onward for a while until we came across a area where there were large barrels of toxic waste lined against the walls.

"What is this most peculiar place?" Omi asked.

"It must have been some sort of mine until they decided to make into a storage area," Kimiko stated.

"What makes you think that this used to be a mine?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

"Well, for one thing, there are alot of shovels and carts down here," Kimiko replied, and she was right, there were many of those things here.

The pain in my chest continued to grow as we walked on.

After a while longer of walking, we came to a fork in the pathway. To the left was a smooth tunnel that led upward. And to the right was a tunnel that was very jagged and it led downward.

"Where to Dojo?" the cowboy asked the green dragon.

Dojo slithered out from under Clay's hat and placed his clawed hand on his chin, "Well, according to my rash, which has oddly taken the shape of an arrow," he paused and grabbed his tail. His tail had alot of red bumps on it and had indeed taken the shape of an arrow that was pointing in a certain direction. "The Shen Gong Wu is down that creepy tunnel!" Dojo said and pointed to the tunnel with all the jagged rocks.

I shiver went down my spine again, but this time it was stronger than the last. My heart beat heavily against my chest. For some odd reason, this place seemed so familiar. I think I had heard about it from a story of some sort.

Ignoreing the fear that was within me, the xiaolin warriors and I treaded down the tunnel.

TBC  
oOoOo  
i must tell all of you something, I refuse to update until i at least get 7 reviews, actually 10 would be nice, but something tells me that people won't review that much. anyway, i'm taking a little poll. if there is any GUY here that likes angst, tragedy, and romance stories, raise your hand! i won't laugh at you, i'm just testing to see if guys have any sentitivity(sp?) in their hearts. 


	3. The Dead Man

okay, i'm experimenting with pov's. i'm normally used to doing first person, but now i'm going to try third person to see how it all works out. please tell me which you prefer.

oOoOo

Jack and the others continued on down the tunnel. Although, it seemed as though, the farther they went down the tunnel, the more damp and chilly it got. It also appeared that the floor and walls were a little slick.

"Ew!" Kimiko exclaimed as she stepped in a puddle of clear goo that had some sort of eerie green glow to it, "What is this stuff?" she asked as she shook her sandalled (sp?) foot, in a attempt to shake off the slimey substance.

"It is very bizarre," Omi mused and crouched down in order to gain a closer look at the slime that was on the ground.

"My, this place is slimier than a dog drooling over a fat, juicy steak!" Clay exclaimed and poked some of the goo that was on the wall. The goo simply rolled off of his finger and landed with a 'plop!' back on the ground.

"This place is kinda creepy," Raimundo said slowly.

It was right after that moment that a pile of goo landed right ontop of Jack with such force that it knocked him to the ground.

"Jack?" the others rushed over to him to see that he was alright. Well, if you consider having deep gashes in your chest, lying on the floor, and covered in goo alright.

"Are you okay, man?" Raimundo asked the other teen.  
"Oh shit," Jack whispered and pointed to the ceiling with his goo covered hand.  
The others looked up towards the ceiling to see something out of the ordinary. Something very much, out of the ordinary.

Chase Young, himself, was plastered to the ceiling of the tunnel. His mouth was covered with the goo, as was most of his body. However, he was conscious and apparently in disstress. It was easy to tell of his disstress because he was struggling to break free from his bonds of goo and you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was very pissed off.

"How did you get up there?" Omi questioned Chase. But because of the fact that Chase had his mouth covered with goo, his reply came out sounding something like this, "Mmmmphh!". 

"Do ya' think that we should let him down?" Clay asked his friends.

But before Clay got a reply a growling noise came from the wall furthest from them.

However, only Jack and Chase were the only ones to see it before it dropped itself into one of the dark holes nearby. The others were not lucky enough to see it, because they had not turned around in time to notice it. 

Jack immediately stood up from his former position, dismissing any of the pain that was shooting through his body, and backed up against one of the walls. 

Chase struggled against the tight bonds of slime, even fiercer than before.

"What was it Jack?" Raimundo asked.

Jack didn't reply, he was too busy hyperventaliting (sp?) to give an answer.

"Calm down Jack," Kimiko said, "If you don't, then you might pass out"

And right when she said the words 'pass out' he did that very thing and fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Great," Raimundo rolled his eyes, "Now what are we going to do"  
It was then that a purple blob zipped out from one of the goo covered walls and flew over to them.

"This is fabulous!" Wuya shouted with a smile plastered to her face. That smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw Chase stuck to the ceiling and Jack lying on the ground.

"Well this just makes my day," Wuya said sarcastically and placed her ghostly hands on her nonexistant waist, "The day finally arrives when the Xiaolin Warriors get destroyed, but it also means that Chase has to die too!" Wuya said angrily and then looked back at Jack, "Well, Jack will die too, but that's okay. He was a waste of air anyways," Wuya said cruelly.

"What are you talking about?" Omi asked the witch, "Would somebody please tell me what is going off here!" Omi exclaimed.

"You mean going on," Raimundo corrected.

"On, off! Same difference"

"Well, it seems that the answer that your looking for is right behind you," Wuya said with an evil string of laughs.

"It is?" Omi asked as himself and the others turned to see the terrible creature inches away from them.

No one had the chance to scream at the sight, because two seconds after they had seen the monster, it opened it's mouth and let out high pitched scream. Had the warriors been wearing earmuffs, they would have a terrible pain deep inside their ears and they would feel extremely disorriented. But this was not the case. Instead they fell unconcious due to the sound.

oOoOoOo   
"Ummmph...," Jack groaned as he began to awake from his slumber. That sure was some weird dream he just had. He dreamed that he met a terrible monster inside of a cave with the other xiaolin warriors and Chase. Or, at least he thought that he had dreamt it up as he slowly awoke.

"Huh? Wha-?" Jack let out when he opened his eyes. There was many strange things to see in the room he was in. Apparently, he was in some sort of chamber, a chamber that was covered in glowing goo of course. He himself was stuck to a wall of goo. 

Jack attempted several times to break free from the goo, but to no avail. And when he finally stopped, he began to take in more of his surroundings.

One thing was obvious, he thought as layed against the wall, he wasn't the only one there.

The Xiaolin Dragons and Chase Young were stuck to the goo as well and all of them seemed to still be asleep. As for Wuya, well she was no were to be seen.

Jack's heart began to beat heavily against his chest. This action did not help the wounds that were against his chest either.

Jack grunted in pain, but at the same time, tried to ignore it.

"Hey, you guys," Jack said meekly, hoping that he could wake the others (Jack was very grateful that he didn't have any slime covering his mouth at this time.

The others did not move.

Angrily, Jack shouted, "Look! There's a steak buffet right in front of me!".

This to worked, but only Chase and Clay awoke. Chase obviously awoke due to the fact that he had extremely heightened senses and was a light sleeper. Clay, however, awoke because the words steak were mentioned and the first thought that came to his mind, ended up coming out of his mouth, "Where is it?" he mumbled, followed by a rather loud yawn.

"This is not good," Chase stated, apparently the goo had came off of his mouth sometime after everyone else was knocked out and he could speak clearly.

Jack's eyes slid closed. Why did he feel so dizzy all of the sudden? Well, it might have been the fact that he had lost a considerable amount of blood since he entered the cave.

"Hey everyone!" Clay shouted to his comrades, "Time to rise and shine! And today's weather is wet goo and very little sunlight. Common' you guys! Wake up!"

The ones who were asleep began to slowly open up their peepers and look at the sight before them.

"What is going on here?" Omi being the first to fully awake, asked Chase.

"We were captured by a creature of darkness," Chase said simply, "Now leave me alone. I must think of a way to escape from this infernal prison of slime"

"What are you talking about?" Raimundo asked Chase, "We can get out of this place easy! All this stuff is is goo!" Raimundo jeered and tried to wiggle free.

The other xiaolin warriors tried to free themselves from the goo as well. But of course, it failed.

"Okay, so maybe it's not that easy," Raimundo stopped to take a breather.

Kimiko screamed loudly all of the sudden.

"What is wrong Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"Wh- What is that beside Jack!" Kimiko studdered.  
Everyone, includeing Jack, looked at the figure beside him.

Jack screamed as loud as he could when he saw what was next to him and uneffectively tried to move away from it. How come he never noticed that before?

Next to him was a rotting corpse. It still had meat on it's bones, but most of it's skin had rotted off. It's eyes were open, however you could only see empty voids of darkness within them, because the eyes had long since rotted out. If anyone were to guess, it would probably be male, because of it's height and shredded attire that it was wearing, but the only thing that registered into the minds of others was: Awaiting Death.

Jack screamed loudly and tears began to run down his face. Never in his life had he seen something close to this. Well, there was a time when he went to his mother's funeral, but this was nothing compared to that.

Jack whimpered and turned his head away from the body, seeing as to the fact that moving the rest of his body was futile. He felt himself shiver from the horror of the sight and his breathing patterns began to increase again.

"Get a hold of yourself Spicer," Chase rolled his eyes, "It's dead, it can't hurt you. But what you should be worried about is the thing that got our dead friend here"

Nobody replied. Everyone else was speechless and turning white in the face.

Omi had never seen something like this in his life. Yes, he knew what it was and meant to die but, he couldn't quite grasp the thought that the fellow before them was dead and rotting.

Clay had seen many things die, while living on his Pappy's ranch, but never actually saw any humans dead. So of course he didn't feel to great right now. In fact he felt like he wanted to throw up.

Kimiko had seen death scenes in movies, books, and games, but never actually saw anything real dead and rotting. So, she began to scream in terror like Jack had.

Raimundo. Well, not much to say about him since he passed out.

TBC

oOoOoOo

so tell me, which do you prefer? first or third person pov? yeah, i know that i shouldn't be asking for a certain amount of reviews. but i just really like to know what you people think of my fic. and reviews give me encouragement anyways. in fact if it wasn't for lilvior i wouldn't have updated in the first place. neways. please review! and gomen nasia for all the spelling and grammar errors. i was really wanting to get this posted before midnight. YES! i know for a fact that cheetah's run faster than humans! that's why it didn't have to much of a problem chaseing Jack. besides, you know how cats are. they like to play with their food. 


End file.
